Maldito disfraz
by Shuls
Summary: Fiesta de disfraces. No te apetece ir. A pesar de eso te expones a las suplicas de tu persuasiva amiga. Además, pretende que te disfraces de algo que no sabes ni lo que es. Las cosas podían salir mal, pero eso, sí que no te lo esperabas. Altamnte original


Me parece que no existe absolutamente ningún fic como este, vamos, estoy segura… ni siquiera sé cómo se me ocurrió a mi… fue algo así como… "aparición espontánea".

Pero bueno... no está de más decir que Furuba pertenece a Natsuki Takaya y bla, bla, bla... ¡Pero el fic es mío!

* * *

…_**Maldito disfraz…**_

_-¡Que te he dicho que no!_

_-Pero vamos a ver... no te das cuenta de que si no te lo pones nadie se fijará en ti._

_-¿Estas de broma, o qué? Además, yo no veo que tú vayas a cambiarte de ropa..._

_-Pues claro que sí, ya lo he hecho... ¿es que no ves que voy de viuda?_

_-¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Cómo puedes tener tanto morro?! _

_-¿Morro, yo?. ¿Por qué?- _dijo poniéndose una mano frente a la boca en un gesto fingidamente delicado.

_-Mira, tú haz lo que te de la gana..., pero yo no pienso ponerme eso ni loca-. _Sentenció con voz exasperada.

_-¿Y qué pasa con Tohru? Con la ilusión que le hacía a la pobre vernos en esa fiesta..._

_-Lo sabía... ¿ahora viene la escenita dramática? Pues conmigo ya sabes que no funciona-_Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Tock, tock. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al instante una cabeza morena se asomó dejando entrever su tétrico gesto, sempiternamente inexpresivo.

_-¡Ah! Hola Megumi, llegas justo a tiempo, tu hermana me está volviendo loca... _

El chico miró hacia la muchacha que vestía de negro –_¿Es cierto eso, Saki?_

-_Pero cómo crees hermanito..., por supuesto que no. Lo que ocurre es que Uo no quiere ponerse lo que me ha costado tanto esfuerzo conseguir...-_ dijo con voz temblorosa, girando la cara hacia un lado mirando el suelo, haciendo que el pelo le cayera sobre el rostro. Le encantaba el drama...

-_Hana, ahora enserio, creo que tendrías que dejar de leer esas novelas baratas...- _apuntilló la rubia mientras una gota le caía por la frente.

-_¿Y por qué no quieres ponértelo?_

Arisa se giró sorprendida hacia el menor de los Hanajima. Él, que estaba siempre tan calladito..., tenía que hablar justo ahora, para ponerse en su contra. –_Pues porque no. Y punto._

_-Pero ya te lo he dicho... es una fiesta de disfraces, si quieres ir tendrás que disfrazarte-_ repuso la viuda negra.

-_¡Pues me pongo una nariz de payaso y se acabó!_

_-Vamos Uo..._

_-¡Que no!_

_-Pero si te quedará perfecto- _a pesar del afán que le ponía al asunto, su voz seguía siendo neutra, para variar.

_-¡Qué manía!. ¿Y por qué no te lo pones tú?_

_-Porque quiero vértelo puesto a ti- _dijo la morena con seriedad.

Arisa parpadeó un par de veces, y frunció el ceño –_¿Es que quieres reírte de mi o algo así?-_ refunfuño poniéndose de pie.

-_No seas tonta Uo... simplemente lo vi en la tienda y supe que era para ti._

_-Pues yo no creo que...- _las palabras murieron en su boca ante la sorpresa de que Megumi se alzó para quedar frente a ella y le cogió la mano.

El chico la miró a los ojos en silencio. Arisa se dio cuenta de que en este tiempo había crecido bastante. Finalmente decidió hablar –_Yo creo que deberías ponértelo, o al menos probártelo. Aún que solo sea para que yo pueda ver cómo te queda._

Uo se sonrojó involuntariamente, y se maldijo por ello. No era la primera vez que Megumi le decía algo como eso, pero esta vez le sonó diferente... Apartó su mano de un tirón –_Oye mocoso, vete a jugar con alguien de tu edad._

Él volvió a mirarla en silencio, Uotani pensó por un momento si realmente tendría el poder de hipnotizar, sus ojos eran tan oscuros... y tan profundos... _–No tienes porqué enfadarte-. _Murmuró con voz queda, su monótona voz de siempre, y tras decir eso, salió de la habitación.

La rubia permaneció mirando hacia la puerta durante un momento, luego se giró para encarar a Hanajima –_¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?_

_-Nada¿qué le va a pasar?_- pero una discreta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Arisa no la llegó a percibir.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la cama de Saki, y después de bufar con molestia dijo –_Esta bien, me lo probare... ¡Pero si no me gusta no pienso salir así a la calle!. ¡¿Entendido?!_

_-Vale, vale...-_ contestó Hana con una sonrisa, ahora ya sin disimulo, y le tendió el traje que aún permanecía a su lado. Arisa lo cogió de un tirón, aún con el enfado visible en su rostro, y procedió a probarse el dichoso disfraz.

Hanajima la miraba con las manos juntas a la altura del pecho y con cara de inusual emoción –_Estas... ¡preciosa!_

Uotani volvió a mirarse en el espejo haciendo más acusadas aún las arrugas de su entrecejo _-¡Pero qué dices!- _rechinó entre dientes_ -¿De que se supone que voy vestida?-_ dijo mientras tiraba de un lado de la falda.

_-¿Cómo que "de qué"? Pues está claro... de la Reina de los condenados._

_-¿Qué?- _susurró la más alta.

_-¿No sabes quién es?-_ preguntó Saki con naturalidad.

-_¡Pues claro que no! Aún que creo que prefiero no saberlo...-_ dijo mientras volvía a mirar su reflejo en el cristal.

Ring, ring. Estaban llamando al teléfono. Hanajima salió de la habitación para ir a cogerlo y al instante volvió para comunicarle a Arisa que era su madre, y que le había pedido que hiciera un recado porque ella iba a llegar tarde a casa.

-_Volveré enseguida¿de acuerdo?- _Uotani asintió con la cabeza. –_Ahora le digo a Megumi que venga a explicarte de qué vas disfrazada..._

_-No hace falta que...-_ pero desistió de convencerla al ver que ya se había marchado dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez, esto de las fiestas de disfraces nunca habían sido lo suyo...

Permaneció allí sentada, escuchando el pasar del tiempo al ritmo de sus suspiros, mientras miraba a través de la ventana como las hojas secas que colgaban de los árboles eran mecidas por el viento, hasta que alguna, en su fallido intento por aferrarse a la vida, era terriblemente arrebatada por un invisible azote del aire.

-_Vaya...- _fue un susurro, pero Arisa lo escuchó, así que levantó la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con Megumi parado en la puerta de la habitación.

_-¿Qué te parece?. ¿Ya estás contento?- _dijo con sarna poniéndose de pie, después dio una vuelta tirándose de los laterales de la falda desplegando así el vestido.

Él permaneció callado durante un momento, contemplándola con satisfacción. Luego la miró directo a los ojos, como hacía siempre, y le preguntó _-¿No sabes de qué vas vestida?_

_-No- _contestó secamente. Una sensación extraña empezaba a removerle por dentro. Solo era Megumi… pero aún y así, sin ninguna razón aparente, se sintió cohibida bajo su atenta mirada.

_-Es la madre de todos los vampiros-, _dijo dando un paso hacia ella,_ -la que dio origen a la leyenda...-, _cada vez se acercaba más, -_es la Reina de los condenados_-. Ya estaba frente a ella.

Arisa le miraba a los ojos, que aún quedaban un poco por debajo de los suyos, y sintió una extraña electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo cuando Megumi le tomó nuevamente de la mano.

-_Si lo que me preguntas es si me gusta como te queda… la respuesta es más que obvia-._ Agachó su rostro mientras elevaba la mano de la chica, y se la besó. Después, para mayor sorpresa de Arisa, le giró la palma, para besar también la piel de su blanca muñeca.

Luego, cuando levantó de nuevo la cabeza, y sus miradas se encontraron, Uotani vio como sus labios estaban curvados en una extraña pero hermosa sonrisa, en cambio, sus ojos no sonreían, y un escalofrío le atravesó el pecho.

_-¡Basta ya de juegos Megumi!, que me estas poniendo nerviosa…- _Volvió a estirar de su mano para soltarse del agarre del muchacho, y este, simplemente se irguió por completo sin apartar la vista de su mirada, envuelto por su habitual silencio.

Como el chico no decía nada, Uotani se vio con la ansiosa necesidad de romper el mutismo que impregnaba la habitación. –_Bueno, será mejor que me cambie…- _le dio la espalda mientras cogía su ropa de encima de la cama.

Después de ver como la rubia se movía arriba y abajo por la habitación sin hacer nada en realidad, Megumi decidió aligerarle de la pesada carga que parecía imponer su silencio sobre ella. _-¿No vais a ir a la fiesta?_

Arisa se detuvo y giró para mirarlo -_¿Cómo?_

_-Digo que si vais a ir a la fiesta ¿por qué te vas a cambiar?_

_-Pue-pues… porque hasta dentro de 2 horas no tenemos que estar allí, y además no me siento cómoda metida en esto- _dijo señalando el corpiño.

-_¿En serio?_

_-Megumi ¿por qué no sales de la habitación para que pueda cambiarme de ropa?- _le comentó mientras volvía a darle la espalda mientras pensaba "¿_pero qué mierda le pasa a este hoy?"_. Obviamente quería cambiar de tema.

_-Preferiría no hacerlo._

Uotani se giró de golpe completamente atónita _-¿Qué?_

-_Preferiría que no te cambiaras- _desde luego, el chico no era normal. Le soltaba cosas como esas y luego se quedaba tan ancho…

Cansada de esta situación, y del nerviosismo irracional que le provocaba la presencia del menor de los Hanajima (cuando nunca había sido así), Arisa se cuadró en su posición, poniendo los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el ceño. –_Vale, ya está bien. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa Megumi?_

El moreno le dirigió su enigmática mirada, y se tomó su tiempo en responder. Uo supuso que era porque estaba analizando la pregunta, o quizá porque estaba inventándose una respuesta… -_No comprendo a lo que te refieres…-_ para variar Uo se equivocaba…

_-Pues a…a…_

_-¿A qué?_

Arisa cerró la boca. Realmente no sabía a lo que se refería. Es cierto que Megumi se estaba comportando de forma poco usual, por decirlo suavemente, pero es que siempre era así, y además, su hermana era igual. A lo mejor el problema es que ella le estaba dando más importancia de la debida… _-Bah! No importa, déjalo._

El chico volvió a sonreírle de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes, y ella supo que realmente había algo diferente en él, sí que lo había. Pero... ¿qué?

_-__Uo, te pongo nerviosa- _no parecía quelo estuviera preguntando... –_A veces hay gente que me dice que le incomoda mi actitud, las chicas de clase no se acercan demasiado a mi porque parece que les doy miedo, o algo así..._

_-No, no. Tú no... bueno...__-_ ¿y ahora qué le decía? –_Megumi, tú ya sabes que yo soy amiga de tu hermana, y de ella también hay mucha gente que piensa lo mismo... incluso hay mucha gente que piensa eso de mi..._

_-Ya, pero es que a mi me da igual lo que piense la gente._

Ella le miró sin entender -_¿Entonces?_

_-Lo que quiero saber es si te pongo nerviosa a ti-. _Cuando le dijo esto él ya estaba otra vez cerca de ella. Peligrosamente cerca, según la opinión de cierta rubia...

_-__¡No, pero qué dices!- _mintió descaradamente, y lo peor es que se le notaba demasiado, para bien o para mal Arisa era una persona demasiado franca.

_-__Es que me da esa sensación._

_-Pues no, no. No...-_ Ya no sabía hacia dónde mirar para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

-_Oh, vaya... pues antes me has dicho que te estaba poniendo nerviosa. _

-_Sí pero... quería decir que..._

_-¿Si...?- _dijo acercándose más a ella.

-_Que...-_ dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-_Hmm...-_ Megumi seguía acercándose más y más, y Arisa seguía retrocediendo inconscientemente.

-_Me-Megumi...- _¡Pum! Se había echado tanto para atrás que tropezó con la cama y se cayó (por suerte) encima de ella.

El chico permanecía frente a Uotani, y cuando esta levantó la vista para mirarlo desde abajo, pudo ver una divertida sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Ella se sonrojó vivamente, de vergüenza e indignación, y se puso de pie al instante, en un vano intento por subsanar su orgullo resquebrajado. –_¡No me hace gracia!_

Entonces el moreno empezó a reír con musicalidad, algo muy natural en cualquier chico de su edad, pero que en él quedaba tan... raro. A Arisa se le hizo extraño, pero aún y así se le pasó el enfado. Era la primera vez que le veía actuar como un chico normal, era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír.

_-__Vale ya¿no? No es necesario que te rías tanto._

Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando pudo dejar de reír, volvió a mirarla con seriedad en el rostro, pero no pudo eliminar esa mirada risueña que tan pocas veces acudía a él. –_Disculpa, tienes toda la razón-. _Pero preveyendo que no iba a poder contener la risa, dijo –_Bueno, te dejo, me parece que tienes cosas que hacer. _

Sin más, salió de la habitación de su hermana, dejando a Uotani totalmente perpleja. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo... Había estado jugando con ella...¡ese criajo siniestro había estado jugando con ella! Eso solo quería decir una cosa (que tubo que reconocer muy a su pesar…): que había crecido. Megumi, muy pronto, dejaría de ser un niño. Y lo que era aún peor... muy pronto, sería imposible verle como a un niño.

Arisa bufó con molestia, –_Anda que... ¡vaya tela!- _resopló mientras se sentaba en la cama.

De pronto volvió a entrar Megumi por la puerta –_Perdona, se me olvidaba una cosa._

Ella le siguió con la mirada, algo irritada todavía, y vio como se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y luego volvió a tomarla de la mano. 

-_Megumi¡ya basta!_

Pero él clavó su penetrante mirada en los profundos ojos de Arisa, y ella se quedó sin poder de reacción. Entonces, más lentamente que la otra vez, fue acercando sus labios a la nívea piel de su mano. Cuando la boca del moreno hizo contacto con el cuerpo de ella, Uo sintió nuevamente como una descarga eléctrica la recorría entera. 

Esta vez no giró su mano para besarle la muñeca, sino que se irguió pausadamente. Arisa creía que todo iba a cámara lenta. Todo, menos su corazón, que latía furioso dentro de ese ajustado corpiño, haciéndole más difícil respirar.

Megumi permanecía con una rodilla en el suelo y sosteniendo aún su mano derecha. Entonces apoyó la otra mano en la cama a un costado de ella, y estirándose un poco le susurró cerca del oído –_Ahora sí que me despido...- _se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos… y entonces ocurrió.

Acerco aún más su rostro al de Arisa y en un gesto que a ella le pareció agónicamente lento, unió sus labios en un beso dulce y muy suave. Fue apenas un roce, pero basto para robarle el aliento. Megumi volvió a separarse de ella, se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia –_Adiós mi reina-._ Y dando media vuelta, se marchó.

Uotani se quedó en ese mismo sitio durante mucho rato... de hecho no supo cuanto rato había permanecido allí sentada, pero no fue hasta que entró Saki por la puerta diciendo –_Ya estoy aquí. Disculpa que haya tardado tanto... pero es que...- _que volvió a la realidad. _-¿__Uo te pasa algo?_

Arisa le miró, primero desconcertada, como fuera de lugar, pero luego un calor abrasador empezó a invadirla por dentro, y poco tardó en convertirse en furia, que se desprendía a llamaradas de sus ojos. De golpe se puso de pie cerrando los puños con fuerza, Hana la miraba con asombro muy pero que muy disimulado y la escuchó gritar _-__¡Argh¡¡¡MALDITO DISFRAZ!!!_

Acto seguido Uotani desapareció por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, exclamando con veneno en la voz el nombre de su hermano.

Al verla marcharse Hanajima suspiró como "evidentísimo" síntoma de que estaba consternada, y encogiéndose de hombros de su boca salió un murmullo _–Creo que no debería decirle que fue Megumi el que escogió el disfraz…_

**…_¿FIN?…_**

* * *

****

N.A.: Jejeje. No os lo esperabais ¿verdad? Desde luego no me podréis negar que es muy original!

Creo que todo es fruto de esa escena del manga en que Hana, Tohru y Megumi entran en la cafetería en la que trabaja Arisa. Y cuando Tohru dice que Megumi ha venido acompañándolas como su guardaespaldas, Uo le pregunta: "¿Eso es verdad?" Y él le responde: "En parte sí, pero también es porque quería ver como te sentaba la minifalda", y luego añade "Y te queda muy bien, por cierto".

Pues como yo me quedé muy pilladísima con esa escena, pq me gustó mucho… supongo que inconscientemente mi mente ha fraguado esto… jeje. Lo digo enserio, pq en realidad la historia la tenía pensado como un Arisa-Shigure; pensaba hacer que fueran a la fiesta y que allí él se quedara prendado de cómo iba ella vestida y bla, bla, bla… pero no sé porqué, empecé a escribir y a escribir y me salió esto. ¡Mira!

Y no me ha desagradado la idea de esta pareja¡hombre! salvando el gran fallo de la diferencia de edad, que me parece fundamental, pero es que se llevan tan bien… y sino fijaros en el manga, ya veréis como es verdad.

Un saludo, **Marie**.

PD: Espero RR!!! Y os lo agradeceré muchísimo!!!


End file.
